To What Purpose?
by Art and Soul
Summary: She was an...unusual person. She had a heart for justice. She joins the Kira investigation, what will happen? Rewritten. T for the usual paranoia.
1. Everybody's Fool

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE, OR EVANESCENCE.  
>I am re-writing my chapters, because apparently my dear Itami-sama is on the verge of Mary-Suism. •n•<br>Plus, I skipped a lot of important plot points, so I'm gonna fix that, too... I haven't completely finished the series, so... Yeah.  
>o.o.o<br>The rock music blasting through her ear buds rang through her head as she walked, her upper face hidden and overshadowed by the black hoodie she wore. People stared. Apparently, she was singing aloud to her mind's whim.

Her jet black hair poked out from the hoodie as she walked, bearing in mind the world's hatred for people who stood out, like her. She was the only one in her school who refused to where the overly-short, tight uniforms for the girls, whether P.E. or normal.

The 19-and-a-half-year-old stood out from the crowd, and had unusual intellect; she was rather smart. She didn't flaunt it, however; she never bragged, she took her tests silently and got astounding grades. She glared through her thin-rimmed, black glasses at a group of whispering girls, who were most likely talking about her, when they started giggling.

She hated it.

She kept singing softly, unaware of the fact, as she walked past the girls—who had even requested to have their uniform skirts shortened, if that was possible.

She glared around, noting the crowd gathering around the tennis court.

Some guy that looked like a panda, and the guy she knew as Light Yagami, were playing tennis…rather well.

She stopped to watch them, like many others, digging her hands deep into her pockets; her light, caramel-colored eyes danced as they watched the fuzzy green projectile fly back and forth between the two students. She giggled, and a few of the popular girls glared at her again, before continuing to flirt with the random guys and just generally whoring themselves out.

She lost the smile that had so rarely graced her dark lips, and narrowed her eyes as she continued to watch the match. After it ended, she remembered that she was supposed to be heading home, and she walked mindlessly down the cobblestone path leading to the exit of the college campus. She heard the ominous, advancing giggling of more girls, but she just shoved past them when they tried to stop her.

"Aw, look, little emo is in a hurry. Going home to cut yourself, Itami?" The nasally voice of the head cheerleader called to Itami.

"Unlike you, I actually get through this school on knowledge instead of the seduction of my teachers, _meinu_." Itami stated coldly at the girl, who made an indignant noise.

"Oh, bow down to the almighty cussing emo!" She cried dramatically, earning a few odd glances at the argument.

"At least I deal with my problems instead of covering them with plastic surgery and makeup… Hana-chan..." Itami whispered, just loud enough for the cheerleader to hear her.

"Don't you dare say my name, Itami!" Hana shouted, her overly-styled hair flouncing as she pointed dramatically at the dark girl.

"I remember…when we were friends. Back then, we didn't care what people said to us…Remember that? I guess…little emo Itami was just too antisocial to be your friend. So you moved on, to being nothing but a common prep, and you know it's true! You never were my friend, you only faked it!" Itami continued, then stormed away before the dumbstruck Hana could respond.

When Itami reached her home, she sat on her bed after locking the door and pulled her hoodie sleeves up, looking at the small, white scars she'd gotten so long ago, from that accident.

_I'm perfectly fine_, she thought to herself, _it was an accident_.

She had tried to sneak out of her room from a terrace, climbing on the trellises of the rose bushes, and fell, ending up with train-track-like scars on her forearm and wrists. When people noticed this, they assumed the worst, and tormented her for it...

Her mind began wandering to her deceased sister, Kiiro. Kiiro knew the truth about her scars... As she wondered, she remembered her sister and how she passed; a fatal heart attack. As she thought about this, her mind wandered to the newest world threat: Kira.

This man—woman—god, _whatever it was_, may have taken her sister's life because of a small thrift-store robbery…was that the case? The possible murder, just classified as an 'accidental death' by the Tokyo police? Her hand clenched into a fist as her thoughts continued to turn to Kira. This man—or woman—was no god. There was only one that she believed in, and so far, her faith was diminishing as she thought about how He did nothing to save Kiiro, her beloved older sister that would have, if living, turned twenty-one on this very day of February 4th.

You don't know how you've betrayed me

Her mind rested on the Kira case. She sat up, thinking silently…_maybe I could…join the investigation? No, that's out of the question…I'm sure the police wouldn't allow me to investigate such an important matter…they wouldn't trust me…and they'd find me pointless, because I'm female…sexist pigs…_ She thought the last two words bitterly. By now, she'd put on more music to help her concentrate.

She knew, as a fact, that Kira was no godlike being, just a mass murderer with unexplainable powers…that was a bit of a problem, wasn't it? Yes, quite a predicament…she had, for a short time, put her belief in Kira's hands. Something about the thought of a new, pure world…intrigued her. After thinking a few days about it, she realized that in fact, only one man is able to create life—and take it away. Kira was not that man.

With the closing, powerful lyrics of the song she was listening to, and the final decision that she would in fact go to join the task force whether they liked it or not, she fell asleep.

O.O.

I hope that I improved this chapter a little.

Enjoy it, please and thank ye…

Review and get a virtual peacock! :D

Inspired by: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, and my weird mind.


	2. Savior

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
>Rewritten<p>

Itami hummed along to one of her favorite songs, _Savior_ by Skillet. In her dark pajamas, she walked down the few stairs between her room and the kitchen, where she found her parents and little brother, having breakfast.

"Good morning, mother, father, little brother," She said tiredly, giving a slight bow as she did so.

"Good morning, dear…Itami, you look tired, what's wrong?" Her father asked.

"I…I made a big decision," she paused, "I'm going to try and find Kira. Whether on the police team or not, I will find Kira…and avenge Kiiro. At all costs." She finished, staring at her bare feet, when she heard the clang of kitchenware and plates.

"Oh Kami, dear, no! You might die!" Her mother cried, pulling Itami into a tight embrace.

"I'll be fine, mom…if anything, I'll be with Kiiro…and please don't speak of the Shinto gods in front of me. My faith is weak enough." The words didn't intend to be cold, but they ended up sending a chill up Itami's mom's spine anyway. Itami supposed she just had that effect on people.

She didn't eat breakfast that day…okay, she had an apple, but that was it. She didn't feel hungry in the least. She made her way into the bathroom, where she bathed quickly and stared at the mirror. Cold caramel eyes glared back at her, and her now-soaked black hair poked out as she dried it. It naturally either straightened or kind of frizzy.

She clutched the sink nervously. Was this a good idea? She could die… _'but it'd be worth even that to see the head of Kira detached from his body…dripping sweet crimson tears of vengeance...'_ she thought quite sadistically, allowing herself a sly smirk as she applied the usual thin eyeliner to her eyes, in the style of the Cat Eye. She was going to do this, and she was going to find him…Kira.

She put her ear buds back into her ears and continued her music.

She went back into her room and picked out her most formal, businesslike outfit: a white blouse and black vest with a dark red skirt…unfortunately, she had no fancy shoes—she never wanted them— so she put on knee-socks and her converse. She did a bit of research on the building she was going to…hmm, seems there's been quite a bit of sweets being delivered. This could be an opening, she thought. She grabbed her hoodie from her computer chair and left without a goodbye.

She kept listening to her song, and sometimes she hummed along to the tune, as she walked. She made her way to the police department, and walked to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you, little girl?" The overly-perky secretary said, smiling forcedly.

"Hello. I would like to help the police with an investigation…or make them cake." I said dully.

"Hmm…and what's your name?" Secretary asked.

"How do I know you're not Kira?" Itami replied coolly.

Silence.

"My name is Kyoto Yami," Itami responded with a sigh.

The woman nodded and pressed a buzzer.

"Excuse me, sirs? There's someone here at the front desk, could you send someone to meet them please?" She asked, and after a moment of waiting Itami heard the unmistakable 'ding' of an elevator.

She glanced to her left, stood upright with the best posture she could manage as she looked at the man. He couldn't be any older than 21! His black hair was about medium length, and he had that air to him that made you want to cuddle him like a teddy bear.

"Konnichiwa, I am Ita—Kyoto Yami." Itami said, catching her mistake and giving a small but polite bow and a smile to the young man.

"Konnichiwa. My name is Taro Matsui," he responded with a smile and a bow of his own.

"I came here to see if I could help with the…er, big investigation." Itami said quietly.

Matsui's smile lessened noticeably.

"Uh…I'm not sure if Ryuuzaki would allow it…wait here a moment, please?"

Before Itami could respond, he took off into the elevator, and left her to her music once more.

After a few minutes, Matsui had returned, looking a bit out-of-breath.

"Do you know how to bake?" He questioned.

Itami was, to say the least, taken aback by this strange question. Baking? How did that relate to this case? What…?

"Nani? I don't follow, but I suppose I know how to bake…" Before much else could be identified, she was taken into the elevator by Matsui.

"Sorry for the roughness," He said softly, taking note of how easily her arms had bruised—just from the gentle pulling to guide her into the elevator!

"It's fine. I don't feel it that much. Anyway, why did you just drag me in here? Is there some kind of secret agent thing going on or something?" Itami joked softly, smiling an unusual lopsided smile.

"No…it's just kind of really secret. I have to question you on our way up…is Kyoto Yami your real name?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"Why would I tell you? I doubt Taro Matsui is your real name either."

Matsuda was surprised.

"…Well, well. You're surprised; I see it in your eyes. That means I was right…?" 'Yami' couldn't help but smile at him.

"Uh, y-yeah, actually…aha, my name's—"

"Don't tell me. I might be Kira, remember?" She cut him off before he could make a mistake.

"True…" Matsuda chuckled nervously.

"So…on with the questions." 'Yami' prodded his arm slightly, playfully, like an old friend would.

"Why do you want to work this case?" Matsuda watched as the light left her eyes.

"Kira killed my sister. It was her birthday yesterday and I wanted to offer my own life to avenge hers, as a gift." The dry response…was too dull...too monotonous.

Her eyes were just as dull and dark as her response.

"R-right then, I'm sorry for you…uh…how old are you?" He felt awkward, now that he'd brought that up.

"Nineteen." She responded.

"Wow, you look older!" Matsuda grinned.

"…I'm not sure how to respond to that." She tilted her head slightly to the side; her eyes twinkled a bit before returning to their blank state.

"I meant it in a good way, you look about 21 to me…" Matsuda fixed his verbal slip-up.

"Haha, you do too!" The light came back with a smile.

"Thanks!"

The questioning went like that, basically, until they reached the top floor, where Matsuda knocked in some sort of code.

Itami's mind had wandered, however, as they spoke. She had a problem with that-she lost focus regularly without realizing it.

o.o.o

"What's that noise?" Aizawa questioned from his chair, watching Matsuda and the new person ride up in the elevator the whole time.

"Matsuda's being Matsuda again…" L responded dully, and went to his own monitor of the door.

o.o.o

"Come in!" Matsuda heard Light call, and he ushered 'Yami' inside.

"Konnichiwa," She said, giving a small bow to the group; Matsuda, and L, noticed the faint dusting of pink across her face.

She was shy? Or antisocial? … Maybe she's nervous…

"Hello. There…is a 99.3% chance you are here to help the investigation, correct?" L asked from his chair.

"Yes. But I suppose that because I'm young, and a woman, that you'll put me in a kitchen, right?" She responded, the dull look in her eyes keeping their place.

Now Soichiro Yagami, the chief, wouldn't have this kind of talk.

"I think we should let her help, Ryuuzaki." He said from his chair near L's.

"Hmm…if she bakes sweets every now and then…" He actually seemed to be considering this, as he sat, crouched and folded in his seat like some kind of lawn chair.

Itami took in his face; it was very panda-like, she had to admit it. He had dark rings under his dull black eyes, and his hair was tossed in just about every direction she could think of. He wore a baggy white shirt and jeans, and was barefoot. His skin was pale, like her own.

"What is your name?" She asked after a minute.

"My name is Ryuuzaki. I am the lead detective in this investigation, who are you?"

"Kyoto Yami." Dull response, but almost convincing…almost.

"Work on your lying." L said before turning back to his monitors.

Itami sighed, and suddenly the light returned to her eyes.

"Wait a minute... I know you!" She said, looking between Light and L.

"Hmm? How is that?" The men questioned simultaneously.

"You two were playing tennis at the campus!" She exclaimed, smiling a bit.

"Yes, that was quite enjoyable." L said monotonously, pulling a doughnut from a nearby box and proceeding to—well, I'm sure you can figure it out. It's a doughnut.

"Yeah," Light agreed, "Wait…you're that girl! The one who got into an argument with that cheerleader—your name isn't really Yami, it's—"

"_What you got, what you want, what you need? Gonna be your savior!_" Itami sang with her music player, covering up Light's exposure of her name with a random, loud statement in song.

"Yami-san, we prefer to work and not sing," L stated boredly, earning a look from the girl.

"I figured that... But would you sing, to protect your identity? Come on. I don't think Ryuuzaki is really your name, it seems that if Matsui-san has an alias, you would too, being the lead detective."

Her reasoning was quite true.

"Hmm…I suppose you're right. Matsui-san, Light-san, please fill Yami-san in on what we have so far. I will question her later." L said, without a backward glance at the raven-haired woman.

o.o.o

Please inform me of any problems or Mary-Suish things.


	3. More Than Useless

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.  
>Rewritten<p>

-Itami's Point of View-

It had been a good week or two since I had begun helping with the investigation. I had already made three cakes, four batches of muffins and a pie, so far, and decoded one riddle sent by Kira...with a bit of help from Matsuda.  
>We'd lost Ukita-san, which really impacted all of us... Especially Aizawa-san. He got so mad... I did, too. Losing someone you're close to is horrible.<p>

I remembered trying to comfort Aizawa. I'd put my hand on his shoulder and when he looked back at me, I tried to smile and managed my lopsided smirk. He calmed down a bit.  
>And there's a second Kira, apparently. Oh joy.<br>Now, for some reason (probably some test that Ryuuzaki put together...) there was a girl prancing around named Amane Misa. And guess what? Unlike most fictions out there, Misa and I actually got along. Surprised? No? Fine.

We aren't the closest of friends, but we tolerated each other, because each of us went through L's "questioning", if that's what he considered it…more like woman-napping and pure torture. We didn't even get cake afterwards—not that Misa would've accepted it anyway.

"So Misa-chan, as I was saying, I really like your dress—OI!" I had said, happily at first and then angrily. I felt a cold ring around my right wrist, and looked down at it: there was now a cuff, attached to a long chain, that lead….directly to Ryuuzaki.

I knew this trick. Apparently, I was now a suspect of being Kira, and just giggled when Misa leaned over to whisper in my ear secretively, "I take what I said about Ryuuzaki back…I don't think he knows which side of the fence he's on…"

"What would you two be talking about?" Ryuuzaki questioned monotonously, like he always did.

"Girl stuff. Why am I chained to you, Ryuuzaki-san?" I attempted to change the subject in my own monotone.

"There is a 5% chance that you are Kira, or a Kira accomplice." Ryuuzaki responded, dropping quite a few sugar cubes into his tea.

My caramel eyes lit up immediately.

"You know, Ryuuzaki-sama, you might have a heart attack from all that sugar…" I mused.

"And how would you know that?" Aizawa questioned from some place in the room.

"Common sense, but I suppose if Kira uses heart attacks to kill people…that statement made me a bit suspicious, hmm?" I sighed.

I found out, after seeing Ryuuzaki, that I didn't have to wear such fancy clothes that made me feel exposed (I hate skirts) and so I was wearing my hoodie, but a nice pair of jeans still gave me a slight feeling of comfortable fanciness.

A nod came from Ryuuzaki, Light, Aizawa and maybe Matsui. I couldn't tell, though.

"So how am I supposed to change clothes? Showering and sleeping are a bit important, too! And going to the bathroom…" I pondered my awkward situation quietly to myself, but alas, aloud—and just loud enough for Ryuuzaki to hear me.

"I apologize, but I will be chained to you for the next week or so—that's the estimated time it will take for me to determine your innocence." He said.

I just glared at the man with my unusually frightening glare, and turned away from him—since I was sitting in a rolly-chair—and kept talking to Misa, who began to try and reassure me with the fact that the cuff "went really well with my outfit".

After a while, Misa left, and slowly so did everyone else. As Light left, he shot me a knowing, apologetic look; this caused me to smile back at him, which—thankfully—went unnoticed by Misa. I waved a polite goodbye to most of them, but sent a smile Matsui's way, because unlike the others, he was friendly. But not even Matsui was friendly enough to keep me from being alone…with Ryuuzaki. In a small, dark room. With Ryuuzaki. Handcuffed together. With Ryuuzaki.

I spun in the chair and stared at him, getting lost in my thoughts of how my predicament would work…when suddenly I thought of a solution.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ryuuzaki questioned, snapping me from my reverie.

I blinked, "No reason."

"Is it because I have cake and you don't?" He pushed on, giving me the cutest head-tilt stare ever. Inner-fangirl-squee.

"No…I'm trying to figure out how to make this situation less awkward."

Suddenly the telltale Ryuuzaki bribe—a slice of the vanilla-and-strawberry—cake was at my side, sitting on the desk after being slid there. I looked up at Ryuuzaki questioningly, and he let off one of those 'justice-will-prevail' smiles…oh, great, I thought, more interrogation…Might as well get done with it. I sighed and picked the cake up timidly, taking a small bite from it.

"Thanks," I said.

"So Yami-san…what is your real name? Light-kun knows it, so why can't I?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"My real name is…" At that moment, my phone rang to a certain Vocaloid song titled iNSaNiTY.

Ko-o-onnichiwa-wa-a-watashi

Awanakatta darou?

Sa-a-a-youna-a-ra anata

Saa hanashi shiyou ka?

iNSaNiTY, fusou shisou desu

By this point I had answered my phone-after singing along for a moment, of course.

"Moshimoshi? Hai…Hai…iie, I won't be able to be home for dinner tonight, mother. I'm sorry, but the investigation is hitting a rough patch and Ryuuzaki-sama says he needs my help. I love you, see you soon…bye." I hung up my phone, and looked at Ryuuzaki, who continued to stare at me expectantly.

"Well?"

Silence.

"I see…I suppose I'll just take the cake back, then—"

I made an inhuman noise that sounded like a cross between that cartoon-stretching noise and some kind of engine, with a hint of tiger in there somewhere, causing Ryuuzaki to retract his hand rather quickly.

"My name will remain a secret unless you tell me yours as well. Like a contract, of sorts…you know, for trust."

"I still have slight suspicion that you are Kira, and with that statement it has raised to 7%."

"Just tell me your name, Ryuuzaki."

"…I am L."

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Your name, Yami-san…?"

"Right, my name is Kira Itami."

"K-Kira…?" L nearly fell out of his chair when I made this statement.

"I'm going to clarify for you right now that Kira has been my last name longer than Kira was a murderer's name…how awkward it must be for girls like me to be named Kira…" I said, adding the last statement as an afterthought and watching amusedly as L calmed himself down.

"Still…I have to keep you under strict surveillance." L said, back to his monotone, and I sighed.

He opened a drawer, pulled out a manila file, and began reading it quickly yet thoroughly.

"My name means sparkling pain, just to clarify that as well…" I muttered, poking at the strawberry left over on my plate.

L sat, staring between me and the folder for a minute…two minutes…then five minutes passed by.

"L-kun, you're staring at me…"

"Incorrect. I am staring at that strawberry." L corrected, and I let out a frustrated sigh before going to bake. I can tell that he's going to want plenty of cake, just judging by the way he let out sighs normally—this indicated a sleepless night for the panda detective.

I had forgotten that I was handcuffed to said panda detective, and thus fell flat on my face.

I stood, glared at the cuff around my wrist (that was beginning to cut into the skin, by the way) and stood, attempting to drag the detective with me. The insomniac apparently pitied my attempts, and ended up following me into the kitchen, slouching and biting his thumbnail as I was-the thumbnail, at least.  
>Suddenly I paused, slowly reaching into my pocket for something…my music player. It helps me concentrate, so there.<p>

I put the ear-buds in and blasted the music loud enough for L himself to hear it…and began making cakes.

Lots of cakes.

Chocolate, pumpkin spice, red velvet, strawberry, you name it—I probably baked it.

L watched interestedly as I seemed to glide around the kitchen, pulling ingredients from shelves and assorted cooking utensils.

Wee, L's POV!

These cakes look very delicious…maybe I'll test a bit of the icing when she isn't looking…hmm. L thought as he stood, staring over my shoulder...that kind of creeped me out a little...

I did a small twirl as I listened happily to Who We Are by an American band called Red, and ironically frosting the red velvet cake and putting little icing peaks on the top to make a happy face. I was in a pretty good mood, since I'd figured out how to get past L's invasion of my loverly privacy. I turned around to get some sprinkles and—

"Oh no, you did NOT." I said angrily, looking at the cake I was so preciously fond of—now it had a big track that looked suspiciously like fingers—and then at L, who had two fingers stuck in his mouth.

"Actually, yes, there is a 100% chance that I did." He said, giving me a smug, rape-face kind of smile that made my skin crawl and my cheeks heat up…I mean, seriously.

DAT SMIRK.

I flicked flour at the panda detective, and he sighed, before poking my forehead and in the process dabbing icing there. I glared at him, and finished the cakes hastily, and then cutting a slice out of one that I'd particularily wanted to taste: the pumpkin spice cake. I haven't had one in forever, and thus I must taste it! I had my fork, and my cake, but apparently I can't eat it too—L took it and ate it himself.

"Oh, sorry, were you going to eat that?" He questioned innocently, bringing the fork to his mouth, and I glared at him again. He was unaffected.

I cut myself another slice and ate it, and then he dragged me back into the room full of Kira stuff (I brought the cake with me). I picked up a file and stared at it questioningly—it read my name on it. Was that what L had been reading so intensely? Why such a high suspicion of me? …Should I read my folder? Does it have information about myself that I don't know? … I picked it up and sat on a couch near L's computer chair, and began reading and munching on a box of pocky I'd found.

As I read I noticed everything was written in pen. Name, blood type, physical information (eye/hair color etc.)—all except a small letter. A sample of my handwriting, I guessed.

I picked it up, and read it, choking back a few tears as I remembered when I wrote this—just this last year, actually, I looked at the copy of the tear-smattered letter in its sloppy writing style. Hey, I was crying, it's hard to write neatly when your shoulders quake and your head feels like it's being squished.

_Dear Kiiro,_

_I love you and I'm going to miss you. Please forgive me for that fight we had a few years ago about me using your makeup. I'm sorry for any mean thing I've ever said to you, and I'm going to miss you forever and ever. When I see you in heaven, will you tell me why you died? Did Kira kill you? I hope you can tell me. I love you, nee-chan…goodbye.  
><em>  
>I wrote that at six in the morning as part of my goodbye to my deceased sister…she'd died just eight days after her birthday. I sighed and put the letter back, only then realizing that I had let a few tears escape my eyes. I felt a hand place itself awkwardly on my shoulder, and I looked up to see L, slouched over. He seemed a bit unsure of what to do in the case of someone crying, and it was possible that he was mimicking my actions toward Aizawa. I took it he was at least trying to help, and I nodded at him in thanks, wiping my eyes a bit. I felt so stupid, just crying in front of him…it made me feel so weak.<p>

I lay on a couch, stretching my arm with the handcuff out, and sighed tiredly. Not long after I fell asleep, only to go into sweet nightmares of my sister. Her beautiful brown eyes that we shared, and her smile…just everything. I dreamt of the time we'd gone stargazing through the roof of her car, a '98 green cougar…and the times we played a car-racing game together. My sweet dreams turned to the nightmare that was reality, crashing down on me like a thousand tons, suffocating me with depression and anger. This was how I truly felt…this pure agony that was my life, was just too much for me. I am a broken person…but I can't be selfish like this. I knew that millions of people around the world were losing their families to Kira, and I was just one of many mourners.

I have to catch this monster, and if I die in the process….so what?


End file.
